Disaster in the Kitchen
by phayte1978
Summary: All Midoriya wanted to do was make dinner for Bakugou...


"Ow!" Midoriya screamed out, pulling his hand back and sucking on his finger. He hated cooking and he hated burning himself even more. You would think after all this time he would have gotten the hang of it.

 _Not really._

Be that as it may, it was Kacchan's birthday and Midoriya was determined to make him the best dinner he could manage. Even if it meant burning every finger on his hand in the process.

Making the meal wasn't as hard as he thought it would be—he really thought it would take longer than it had. Maybe he was getting the hang of all of this.

It was widely known that katsudon was Kacchan's favorite dish, and he was trying his damnedest to make them both a good meal. Checking the rice cooker, Midoriya turned to see the cake he had made earlier that day.

The problem was the cake he was trying to keep together. The damn thing went lopsided and looked like a cat walked through the center. Groaning, Midoriya tried to piece it together best he could with icing. The more icing he added, the more it was sliding and falling over. Three cans of icing, and the cake looked like a congealed blob on a plate— the icing sliding onto the counter.

He just hoped it tasted better than it looked.

Turning to get back to the pork, a huge chunk fell off the cake onto the counter.

"Ow!" Midoriya hissed out again, oil popping up to splatter on his hand. How did Kacchan do this and not burn himself was beyond him. Maybe there was a reason Kacchan always did the cooking—not that Midoriya could complain about one night making dinner.

"Ow!" he yelped again, knowing there would more battle scars than not when he was done.

* * *

"Deku… what the fuck?" Bakugou asked as he stepped into their flat. Looking around, he saw a cake that looked as though it was about to grow legs and walk off—it was hideous, and why was it wobbling around on the counter as if it had a life of its own?

The counter and sink were piled high in dishes—all dirty. There was flour on the cabinets, the ceiling, the floor—and Deku.

"Happy Birthday!" Deku yelled out, flour on his cheek and that classic dumbass smile on his face. "I made you dinner!"

"You made a damn mess is what you did," Bakugou muttered.

"Oh whatever! I'll clean it later! Come!" Deku said, taking his hand and pulling him into their small dining room.

Bakugou was not sure if he should eat that or classify it as a new species. Was food supposed to move? It was just food… Deku couldn't be _that bad_ a cook…

Bakugou had never been so scared before, but Deku was smiling and laughing the entire time. So… it couldn't be that bad—or could it?

"Come on! Let's eat!" Deku said, clapping his hands, and smiling at him.

Grabbing his utensil, he figured it was safe to stick to the rice—even Deku couldn't fuck up a rice cookers.

 _Or so he thought._

Somehow the rice was not all the way cooked through. Grabbing the water glass, Bakugou took a sip as Deku looked over at him, hearts about falling from his eyes.

"You didn't have to do this, nerd," Bakugou said—trying not to choke on the under cooked rice, afraid to dip back into the bowl of food.

"But you cook every night! I wanted you to have one night you didn't cook!" Deku said, his grin only growing wider.

Bakugou didn't mind really. Deku was one hell of a sandwich maker and he could appreciate that on nights he did not want to cook. Sometimes it was almost a game to see what the hell Deku would combine between two slices of bread.

Dipping his utensil back in, Bakugou tried to mentally prepare himself for what he could not identify. Was it egg? It was too hard and crunchy to be egg. Grabbing his water again, he figure it was maybe better to swallow and not chew at all.

There was a splat in the kitchen and Deku's face turned pink. "I think that was the cake."

Oh thank fuck.

He was scared a demon had possessed the damn cake the way it was moving around and wobbling on the counter—at least he would not have to eat that.

Swallowing around another bite, he saw Deku finally dig into his bowl.

"OH MY GOD KACCHAN! STOP EATING THIS!" Deku cried out, spitting food all over the table.

Raising an eyebrow, Bakugou set his utensils down and grabbed his water.

"Want me to order take out?" he offered.

"Please! Oh my god… this is terrible! How did you manage to eat as much as you did?" Deku asked, his eyes filling with tears.

Getting up, Bakugou pulled Deku to his feet, wrapping his arms around him. "You are the biggest dumbass I know, but I love you. Promise me something?"

"What?" Deku asked, looking up with those impossible large green eyes.

"Never fucking cook for me again."

Deku giggled, "Absolutely!"

"Now let's go kill that thing you called a cake," Bakugou said, sparking some tiny blast from his fingers.


End file.
